A Heartless Cry
by RobstenLover93
Summary: They had broken up seven years ago and she told everyone they grew apart and didn't care if they believed her. When his fiancé, who is also a friend of hers from high school, invites her to the e doesn't want to go but she sure does for one reason.


Title: A Heartless Cry

Author: RobstenLover93

Rating: T

Disclaimer I own nothing. SM owns all.

Summary-

They had broken up seven years ago and she told everyone they grew apart and didn't care if they believed her. When his fiancé, who is also a friend of hers from high school, invites her to the wedding….she doesn't want to go but she sure does for one reason.

Bella's POV

*Seven Years Ago*

He drove away in his Volvo and I wiped my tears that kept falling.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry," my mother said hugging me.

"I thought it was going so good with us Mom," I cried burying my face in her shirt.

"Well maybe it was for the best baby. Maybe he wasn't for you. Someone or something is just trying to tell you something," my mom said.

I shrugged.

"I really did love him Mom," I said wiping my tears.

My mom smiled and released her hug on me. She flattened my hair down and I smiled slightly.

"Get dressed sweetheart. You have to be to school in thirty minutes," she said.

My mom walked out of the room and I wiped my eyes again.

I had to get over him, and get over him quickly. I would be fine going to school today.

I went over to my closet and the first thing I picked up off a hanger was his sweatshirt he gave me on our first date and told me to keep.

Furious, I flung the sweatshirt on the bed and continued to search for clothes.

I settled on a grey shirt with a hood and some skinny jeans.

I also grabbed my pink vans and went into the bathroom to do my makeup and put my hair the way I wanted it.

I braided some of my hair and put the braid in a bun. It looked super cute.

When I looked over to the clock I was it was seven thirty and I needed to get going if I wanted to make it to school on time.

I grabbed my bag and started down the stairs.

When I got downstairs my mother smiled at me.

"I didn't have time with what happened to make breakfast sweetheart. You'll have to just heat up a bagel and some cream cheese sweetheart," mom said.

I nodded at her and grabbed a bagel and walked over to the microwave. I threw the bagel in the microwave for ten seconds and grabbed the cream cheese from the fridge.

After the bagel was done and it had cream cheese on it, I put my stuff away and took a bite.

I didn't realize until I was almost out the door that my car was still in the shop, Edward had been picking me up lately….oh shit.

When I turned around to ask my mom if I could get a ride to school I saw she was smiling and holding up her keys.

"Take my car. I don't have to work today anyway," she said.

I smiled and grabbed her keys.

"Thanks mom. I really appreciate it," I said.

"Anything for my baby," she said sipping her coffee.

I was her only baby and would be forever and ever, unless she re-married.

My dad died in the war, he was defending our country and he died just before he would come home forever.

I was only seven when my dad died, but my mom had been devastated.

I shook my head to get the horrible thoughts out of my head and walked over to my mother's car.

After unlocking the car I opened the door and slid in the driver's seat, immediately changing the seat so I could reach the peddles.

I put the key in the ignition and started the car. Once my seatbelt was on and I was situated I put the car in reverse and began my trip to school.

Since school wasn't too far away I quickly pulled into the driveway.

When I parked the car I took the keys out of the ignition and grabbed my book bag, immediately putting the keys in a safe place.

Normally….well I normally wouldn't be going to my locker this early before the school day started.

"Bella! Bella!"

I turned around to see my best friend, dressed in something so adorable.

I loved her dress, it was covered in butterflies and so cute.

Her shoes, well heels, were white and adorable. Her nails were white and matched her whole outfit.

"How do I look Bella?" she asked as she came up to me.

"Alice you look….amazing," I said.

She squealed in delight.

"So? What'd my brother have to say this morning? Anything…interesting?" she asked winking.

Alice Cullen, my ex-boyfriends _twin _sister.

"Um no not really," I said walking off.

She frowned and followed.

"What did he say? I mean he walked out of the house super early to come to your place. I was actually surprised your mom let him in so early," Alice asked continuing to try to catch up to me.

I shook my head at her but she wasn't taking it again.

Alice grabbed my arm and spun me around to face her.

"Tell me. Do I have to beat his ass?" she asked crossing her arms.

I sighed.

"Edward broke up with me," I said.

Her eyes widened and her fists clenched.

"That boy! Oh my gosh Bella I'm going to kill him," she said pulling at her hair.

"Alice he's your brother," I said.

"You know what he told us last week? He told Mom and Dad?" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"He told mom and dad he loved you. He wanted to tell you at Prom in two weeks," she said.

Edward and I had been going out since sophomore year and hadn't confessed any love to each other yet, so Alice saying he was going to tell me that at our last prom….well that broke my heart.

"Oh," I said.

She released my arm and I walked off.

Alice soon followed.

"You know I'll have to beat his ass when we get home," Alice said as we walked to our lockers.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't you always?" I asked.

She laughed.

"Most of the time. You know Bella I think I might know why he broke up with you," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You wouldn't sleep with him," she said.

I shrugged, what she didn't know didn't hurt her.

"Wait? Bella. Did you sleep with my brother before you told each other you loved each other?" she asked.

I shrugged again.

She poked my arm a million times.

"Did you? I mean….it's so gross because he's my brother but oh my god! Bella!" she squealed.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Yes!"

When we got to our lockers I had noticed the blonde sticking out in the crowd, she was hard to miss.

She turned around and spotted us. She immediately grinned and walked over.

"Hey girlies!" she said.

"Hey Tanya!" Alice and I said at the same time.

We all giggled at that.

"Bella's heartbroken Tanya and we're gonna need to fix her," Alice said.

"Uh oh. What happened?" Tanya asked.

"Edward broke up with her this morning," Alice said.

Tanya gasped.

"That jerk!"

"That's what I said! I'm gonna beat his ass when we get home," Alice said.

The day continued on as normal, well…except my best friends were planning to _kill _my ex-boyfriend, or torture him anyway they could.

I wish the day would have gone better but….I knew after getting my heart broken just killed the whole day.

*Seven Years Later*

I sneered at the invitation. I didn't want to go to this but I doubt I had a choice.

"Mommy? What is it?"

My son, my prize, Alexander Jason Swan.

"Just a wedding invitation bud," I said.

My son is only five, but sure a smart boy.

"Who is it from Mommy?" he asked.

"Just an old friend," I said.

"Are we going?" he asked.

So many questions and not enough time.

"Maybe," I said.

I didn't want to go to her wedding, sure she was one of my friends in high school but he's my ex-boyfriend.

I would bet Alice would track me down and make me come to her brother's wedding.

It made all things with Alex a problem.

I had met Alex's father my first year of college, and we immediately connected.

It wasn't long before we made love and I got pregnant.

Alex's father had been going to his parents' home one day to tell them the amazing news when a drunk driver hit his car.

Jason died immediately. I had cried for weeks and weeks.

When our son was born, I immediately wanted to name him after his father in some way.

I switched Jason's name around, to make him Alexander Jason instead of Jason Alexander.

Alex doesn't know much about his father, just that he had died in a car accident and loved him very much even though we didn't know he was a boy yet.

Years have gone by and I still love Jason more than anything.

Even more than Edward.

I didn't move far from home. I had only moved to Seattle so going to Forks wouldn't be a big deal.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?" I asked.

"Will we go see Daddy tomorrow?" he asked.

I promised Alex we would visit his daddy every time I got sad.

"I'm not sad buddy," I said.

"But I miss him," he said.

"Don't worry baby. We'll visit him soon," I said wrapping my arms around my son.

He laid his head on my stomach and I kissed his head.

*A week and a half later*

Alex giggled as I straightened his tie.

"You look like you're going to a funeral mommy," he said.

I had on a black _tight _dress that showed off my breasts and some black heels to go with them.

Alex was right, I did look like I was going to a funeral.

"Well we're going to a wedding. So calm down bud," I said touching his nose with my finger.

Alex and I drove up to my mom's place in Forks yesterday so that we wouldn't have to worry about the long drive.

"How is my cheeky grandson?" My mom said.

Alex grinned.

"I'm so good grandma!" Alex said.

I looked at my mother's outfit and grinned. I loved the color of her dress.

She had on a blue _tight _dress with some blue heels to go with them, her lips were the right shade of blue also.

"Oh baby! Even after you had a nine pound seven ounce baby boy, you still have an awesome body," my mother said.

I blushed.

"Mom quit it," I said.

"Well I don't want to. I just love you so much," Mom said.

I smiled at her.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked.

My mother nodded and I grabbed Alex's hand.

We walked out of the door and over to my car, well my mother's old car.

My mother sat in the driver's seat and I put Alex in his car seat in the backseat.

I sat in the front passenger seat.

"Where is the wedding?" I asked.

"The Cullen home," Mom said.

"Oh," I said.

The trip to the Cullen home was short, I wish I didn't have to go but I don't really have a choice.

When we got to the Cullen home there were a lot of cars already there. I was not surprised, Tanya had always been a popular girl.

My mother parked the car on the side of the road, and took the key out of the ignition.

I took off my seatbelt and opened the door.

I went to the backseat and opened the door, unbuckling my son's car seat.

Alex crawled out of the car and onto the grass.

I took his hand and closed the door.

"Ready baby?" Mom asked

I smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Mom, Alex, and I walked across the street before we hit the gravel.

"Oh my god Oh my god! Bella!"

I looked over to see my frantic best friend wearing a purple dress with purple heels running my way.

"Alice!" I sad.

Alice ran over and pulled me into a huge hug.

My release on Alex's hand was gone.

"I've missed you so much! You never came back! OMG Bella who is this little cutie?" Alice squealed.

Alice bent down to look at Alex. He was hiding behind Mom's leg.

"Oh is he shy? Oh Bella he's SO cute!"

"Alice calm down," I said.

She stood up and looked my way.

"Come on Bella. Isn't he just so cute?"

"Alice that is my son Alexander Jason Swan. We call him Alex," I said.

Her eyes widened.

"He's your son? How old is he? Six?" she asked.

"He's five," I said.

"So….he's not my nephew?" she asked.

I laughed.

"No Alice."

"Then where is Alex's daddy? Did her abandon you when he found out you were pregnant?" Alice asked.

"Um, no. Alex's father died in a car accident before he was born," I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry I asked," Alice said.

I shook my head.

"It's okay. Now tell me. Where is the bride?" I asked.

Alice grinned.

"Come this way."

"Alex stay with grandma," I said.

He nodded at me and took my mother's hand.

After smiling I followed Alice.

"Did I mention I love your heels? I mean, I feel like it's so hard to wear these on gravel!" Alice said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

She giggled and we walked into the house.

The house was so familiar but also so different after being away for seven years.

We climbed the stars and went over to Alice's room, or well her old room.

Alice went and opened the door and walked in.

"Guess who showed up Tanya?" Alice asked.

Tanya turned around and she saw me, her eyes immediately lit up.

"Bella! You came!" Tanya said.

"Why wouldn't I come to my friend's wedding?" I asked.

"I didn't know if you wanted…well you know," Tanya said.

I shook my head.

"Don't worry Tanya. He means nothing to me anymore," I said.

She smiled and turned around.

I looked over to Esme and smiled.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good actually Esme. How are you?" I asked.

"Wonderful. Thank you for coming sweetheart. I also didn't think you would come with what happened with my son," she said.

I shook my head again.

"I think Bella got way over Edward," Alice giggled.

"Why do you say that?" Tanya asked.

"Bella has a son," Alice said.

Tanya turned the chair around and didn't bother to worry about the lady doing her hair. She got up and walked over to me. Hands on her hips.

"And why did I not know about my best friends son?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"My mother knew. I was surprised she didn't tell anyone," I said.

"And where is this baby daddy? I wanna meet this hunk!" Tanya said.

"Tanya no," Alice said.

"What?"

"He died before my son was born," I said.

Tanya but her hand to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" she said.

"It's okay," I said.

"Tanya! Where are you?"

I recognized the voice, it was hard to miss his voice.

"In here!" Tanya yelled.

The loud footsteps got closer and closer until he knocked.

"Is everyone decent?" he asked.

"Come on in sweetheart but close the door quickly," Esme said.

He opened the door and slipped in the room immediately closing the door.

When he turned around the first person he saw was me.

"Bellsy?" he asked.

"Hey Emmett," I said.

"You're here! I thought I would never see you again!"

He picked me up and gave me a crushing hug.

When he set me back on my feet I had to grab his shoulder, or well his arm, to steady myself.

"Hello Emmett. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm _exhausted. _Ready for my ass of a brother to stop being a dick," Emmett said with a roll of his eyes.

"Is he really that bad?" Tanya asked.

"Yes! I came over here just to get away," Emmett said blowing his hair out of the way.

Tanya sighed and turned back around.

"You wanted to hang out with a bunch of girls?" I asked.

"No, but you're here now! We could play twenty questions," he said.

Alice laughed.

"You two play twenty questions in the corner. I still have to finish….well this," Alice sad playing with her dress.

Alice and Esme left the room, so I was left with Emmett and Tanya….and her hair stylist.

"Don't mind me. I won't listen," Tanya said

"You almost done," her hairstylist said.

I sensed a Chinese accent on that lady, and I was surprised to hear her not say Chinese.

"Thank you," Tanya said.

I sat on the seat next to Tanya and Emmett said on the floor.

"Okay question one. Where do you work?" he asked.

"I work at an elementary school in Seattle," I said.

His eyes widened.

"I live in Seattle! Where do you live?" he asked.

"I live at Bradley Field Apartments," I said.

"No frikin' way," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Doesn't your girlfriend live there Emmett?" Tanya asked.

"She does. Do you know Rosalie Hale?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Nope," I said.

"Darn," he said.

"So you have a girlfriend now huh?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Yeah I kinda do," he said.

"That's awesome," I said.

"I know!" he said.

"Emmett went from gay to straight again in two years," Tanya giggled.

"Oh yeah? Was it Rosalie that changed his mind?" I asked.

"Yeah it was," she said.

Tanya's hair stylist finished her hair and walked out of the room, most likely to go and get Alice ready.

"Tell him about your buddy Bella," Tanya said turning her chair around to face Emmett.

"Your buddy? Does little Bella have a boyfriend?" Emmett asked winking at me.

I laughed.

"No not exactly," I said.

"Well what is it then?" he asked.

"I—" I began to say.

The door opened and my son rushed in running to me and putting his arms around my stomach.

"You have a son?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I said.

"What? I mean….what?" he asked.

"I had this little fella in my second year of college," I said.

"And," Tanya said.

"Before you ask. This little guy's daddy passed away in a car accident before he was born," I said.

"I'm sorry Bellsy," Emmett said.

"Mommy I'm scared of all the people," Alex whispered.

"It's okay buddy," I said rubbing his hair down.

"God he's handsome," Tanya said.

I laughed and released Alex from the hug.

"Alex sweetheart this is my friend Tanya and her soon to be brother in law Emmett," I said pointing each of them out to him.

"You're the bride?" he asked.

Tanya laughed.

"Yes sweetheart I am," she said.

"I don't like the other guy. He was mean to me," Alex said.

I was immediately unhappy.

"What did he say?" Emmett asked.

"He called me a pest and to get out of his way," Alex said.

"That man!" Tanya yelled.

"Were you his way Alex?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"I was sitting down because grandma told me she had to use the restroom," he said.

"So basically he got mad because he thought you were in his way. Like Alex said," Emmett said.

"That man is such an as—butt to children sometimes," Tanya said shaking her head.

"Does he want children?" I asked.

"Yeah he does. I'm surprised we waited this long to get married and start a family," she said giggling.

I shook my head at her.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said.

Alex looked over to Emmett and his eyes widened.

"You're so big," Alex said.

Emmett laughed.

"I get that a lot little buddy," Emmett said.

Alex laughed and Emmett looked at me.

"I think I could find you a man Bella," he said.

"Oh no Emmett, I'm fine single. Alex is all I need," I said.

"No! Not gonna happen. This guy I know is _perfect _for you," he said.

"I doubt it Emmett," I said.

He shook his head and asked Alex if he would take my seat and talk to Tanya, while he took me to meet this guy.

"Come on Bella. I want you to meet him," Emmett said dragging me out of the room.

I saw Alice wink at Emmett and I looked at him confused as he continued to lead me somewhere.

I looked behind me at Alice again and noticed her in a robe and her hair was different, it was confusing.

I pulled on Emmett's arm and he stopped in his tracks.

"Tell me what you're doing or I'll leave," I said.

"I can't," he said.

"Emmett," I warned ready to turn around and leave.

"This was all a lie. Alice is getting married and wants you and Edward to get back together," Emmett blurted out.

He covered his mouth and my eyes widened.

"This was basically a scam to get me to Forks?" I asked.

"Yeah it was Bella. I'm sorry! I just wanted you and my brother back together so much. He's been so sulky since your mom told us you moved on," Alice said from behind me.

"Was everyone in on this?" I asked.

"Yes. All except Alex," she said.

"Even my own mother?" I asked.

"She was the one that suggested the idea," Emmett said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We wanted to see you happy baby. You haven't been happy since Jason died," Mom said coming over.

"I have to been happy!" I said.

"No you haven't," she said.

"Alex is all I have Mom. What do you expect me to do?" I asked.

"Bella. Baby. They're just trying to help."

My eyes shot to my ex-boyfriend, who was in a black jacket and tie with jeans and converse shoes.

"What do you know? You haven't been in my life since you broke up with me in high school!" I said.

"And I regret that every single day," he said.

I knew he didn't regret the things he did, but I could always wish. Knowing the truth out of all this would always be the best thing in the world.

~Three Years Later~

"I _told _you Bella," Alice said poking my arm.

"What did you tell me?" I asked.

"That you and my brother would work things out. I mean look at you! You're practically glowing," she said.

I laughed.

"I could say the same thing about you," I said.

She laughed and put both hands on her growing stomach.

Alice is pregnant, not with one baby, but two. When she found out she was having twins, she _screamed _in delight.

And when I say she screamed, I meant it.

I'm not pregnant, not yet anyway. Though Alex has been bugging me lately on when he is going to have a baby brother or sister. He's eight now, and when he's eight he has more of an attitude towards a lot of things.

I don't understand him, but I never knew Jason at eight years old and I lost contact with Jason's Mom and Dad after he died.

"You knew all along that this would happen didn't you?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did. Even though you said you weren't in love with Edward anymore at the wedding…..well I could see it in your eyes that you were still in love with him but you wanted to think that you weren't in love with him," she said.

"Yeah?" I asked laughing.

She, again, rolled her eyes.

"Calm down girl. You see it right here anyway, I mean you're getting married! To my brother. That means something," she said.

I brushed my hair out of the way and Alice slapped me.

"Don't ruin your hair," she said.

I rolled my eyes. Oh Alice.

Alice stood up from her seat, slowly, and walked over to the closet.

She opened the closet doors and grabbed my dress.

"Mary Alice! What are you doing?" Esme said rushing in the room.

Alice froze in her spot. Esme had told her that she didn't want her to do anything but walk down the aisle with Jasper at her side.

Alice was confident to disregard what her mother said and do something to help anyway.

"Just trying to help Bella get on her dress Mom," she said.

Esme shook her head and walked over to Alice, grabbing my dress from her.

"I told you I would be right back. Go sit back down," Esme said pointing to Alice's chair.

Alice groaned and walked over to the chair.

Esme smiled and walked to me.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" she asked.

"Aren't I always?" I asked.

She laughed and I laughed with her….I knew I loved this family and I know getting married after resolving problems, even though it took three years, was the best thing to do.

I don't regret anything.

I'm…I'm just happy how my life turned out, for the better and the worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy ending right? Lol! <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **

**If you donated for LLS, you obviously already read this. **

**Thanks again for reading :D**


End file.
